N/A (Case)
Into the Wastes is the two case of Criminal Case and the first case to feature the Grimsborough Police Department. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Chief king harbored deep concern about Darlyn De Guzman, Lloyd Garmadon and the player pursuing escaped convicts, Inspector Jones, and heist kingpin, Rose Jones, in the Wastelands of Grimsborough (also called The Wastes). Chief King discourages Darlyn, Lloyd and the player to return to the station until the chase comes to an end, so he provided Darlyn, Lloyd and the player with a specialized police van and Pearphones for They and the player to communicate with teams. Entering the Wastes, Darlyn, Lloyd and the player found offender Keanu Ashokan, dead in a puddle of nuclear waste. The Wastes is not a forgiving place to be, as Darlyn, Lloyd and the player experienced states of radiation from the pollution of the district. In spite of the radiation, Darlyn, Lloyd and the player kept their hopes up and transferred Keanu's body to Nathan for an autopsy. In this case, all lab personnel were ordered to contact Darlyn, Lloyd and the player through Pearphones, as the communication was shabby throughout the murder investigation. In a surprise turn of events, Meteor Systems vouched for the release of Trevor Neuman so that the company could resume some of its shady projects that were canceled a long time ago. More so, some of the scientists were hired by Rose to continue what a scientist by the name of Albert Tesla failed a long time ago. Grace started to harbor deep concern about Darlyn, Lloyd and the player wandering in the Wastes just for dutiful purposes, but the player found enough evidence to out Tess Goodwin (now a Meteor Systems scientist after escape from Jail) as Keanu's murderer. Tess strictly believed that any slayings she committed were accidents, but Amy wasn't thrilled about the excuses Tess tried to throw to sweet-talk the junior officer out of incarceration. Tess had to bow before the player's investigative skills after she told the team that she had to kill Keanu before he went ahead to slaughter the team responsible for the revival of Albert Tesla's mad experiments. Tess assisted Dr. Neuman on a machine to read minds, but when the mind reading report of Keanu's mind populated, it terrified Tess as he intended to stop the experiments by slaughtering the involved scientists one-by-one until the experiments come to a halt. Tess felt that Keanu was on a deathwish to sunset Tesla's mad experiments, something she could not allow. Tess spotted Keanu at the district's entrance, then knocked him out cold with a baseball bat, and threw him at a puddle of liquid nuclear waste, exposing the entrepreneur to radiation until death. Tess was aghast when Darlyn, Lloyd and the player would investigate murders in the Wastes given that no one was allowed in that district. All Darlyn and Lloyd wanted from Tess was the whereabouts of Rose for a more lenient sentence, but Tess refused to cooperate, so the player shipped Tess to face Judge Hall. Judge Hall felt that Tess should have fired Keanu instead of pushing Keanu to a pool of liquid nuclear waste, but Tess countered that Keanu's intention of manslaughtering to stop a mad project would deny Meteor Systems a chance to save thousands of lives in Grimsborough. The verdict was a 30-year jail sentence for the dirty scientist, but as the bailiff shipped Tess to prison, she made it clear that the progress of science was not something to be ignored. Darlyn and Lloyd felt that there were more questions than answers following the verdict of Tess Goodwin. Tony Marconi was discovered to be the Henchman of mad scientist Albert Tesla, in which he believes that his boss's madness (not to mention his disappearance) was responsible for the rise of crime and an escalation of murder rates in Grimsborough starting in 1961. Andy Pascal started to harbor deep concerns for, Darlyn, Lloyd and the player to continue their pursuit despite of the hazardous nature of the Wastes. General Freeman did not like the player's idea of engaging in a pursuit of justice in a desolate area, but felt that he was his own worst enemy given his anti-hero actions back in Rhine Canyon. Freeman commended the player for their tenacity in a bold attempt to stop Meteor Systems from completing what Albert Tesla wanted to achieve five decades ago. In a surprise end, Rose Jones hijacked the player, Lloyd and Darlyn, and threatened Lloyd not to use gun as he wanted to take Darlyn and the player as a prisoner for Meteor Systems. The player would have their worlds turn upside-down from this point on. Victim Keanu Ashokan - found dead in a puddle of nuclear waste Murder weapon Radiation Killer Tess Goodwin Suspects Andy Pascal - Storm Chaser Tess Goodwin - Escaped convict Tony Marconi - Gangster Dr Trevor Neuman - psychiatrist General Freeman| - Army General Killer's profile *The killer has radiation sickness. *The killer is a Meteor Systems employee. *The killer has a generator. *The killer's blood type is A+ Crime scenes Step Chapter 1 *Investigate Wastes Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can) *Question Andy Pascal about his presence in the Wastes. *Investigate Testing Site. (Clues: Torn Image, Hazmat Helmet) *Examine Torn Image. (Result: Satellite Image) *Examine Satellite Image. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00) * Ask General Freeman about spying on the victim. *Examine Hazmat Helmet. (Result: Helmet Owner) *Question Tess Goodwin about her presence in the Wastes. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Locked Phone) *Analyze Phone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Meteor Systems employee) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Radiation; Attribute: The killer has radiation sickness) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned Lab. (Clues: Tech Junk, Strange Machine) *Question Tony Marconi about his presence in the Wastes. * Examine Tech Junk. (Result: Torn Book) * Examine Torn Book. (Result: Diary) * Analyze Diary. (15:00:00) *Question Trevor Neuman about his presence in the Wastes. * Examine Strange Machine. (Result: Strange Machine) * Analyze Strange Machine. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a generator) * Investigate Nuclear Village. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Faded Picture) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) * Ask General Freeman about his tablet from Meteor Systems. * Examine Faded Picture (Result: Message to Victim) * Analyze Message to Victim. (09:00:00) *Ask Andy about his threat to the victim. * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Tesla’s Lab. (Clues: Glass Container, Science Equipment, Torn Paper) * Examine Glass Container. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. * Ask Tess about her fingerprints on the glass container. * Examine Science Equipment. (Result: Strange Printout) * Analyze Strange Printout. (09:00:00) * Interrogate Trevor about his experiments on Keanu. * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Postcard) * Talk to Tony about his postcard to the victim. * Investigate Wastes Roadside. (Clues: Bloody Glasses, Baseball Bat) * Examine Bloody Glasses. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer’s blood type is A+) * Examine Baseball Bat. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Orange Clothes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The End: Part 1. (No stars) The End: Part 1 * Investigate Testing Site. (Clues: Crash Test Dummies) * Examine Crash Test Dummies (Result: Radiation Kit, later Blood Vials) * Analyze Blood Vials. (09:00:00) * Ask Andy for help. (Reward: Burger) * Ask Tony for more information about Tesla’s work. * Investigate Abandoned Lab. (Clues: Old Safe) * Examine Old Safe. (Result: Faded Film Reel) * Examine Faded Film Reel. (Result: Scientific Movie) * Analyze Scientific Movie. (06:00:00) * Talk to Tony about Tesla’s film. (Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') * Investigate Wastes Entrance. (Clues: Torn Image) * Examine Torn Image. (Result: Meteor Systems Headquarters) * Ask the General for help in finding the headquarters. (Reward: The Wastes Leather Jacket) * Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:Darlyn And Friends Series case